


Forever, my love?

by Leilani5



Series: Written In The Stars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha Zachariah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ellen, Endless Doubts, M/M, Miscarriage, Mourning, Omega Anna, Omega Dean, Patience Tested, Pregnant Dean, Sexual Tension, Traumatised, emotional tension, omega naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their new journey as a married couple with children.<br/>From their wedding night to the exciting news of another pregnancy.<br/>Sacrifice, love, understanding, patience, etc. </p><p>In short these are the major factors that made up the lives of Alpha Castiel and his Omega Dean for the first three years.</p><p>No one knew what life has in store for them especially when they're committed for life. Marriage is for life or at least most people wished for theirs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ended the other part Back To The Start with a glimpse of what happened in their future.  
> So now, let me unfold the story slowly. Hope you'll be patient with my crazy ways of telling a story! lol
> 
> Thank you for your continued interest in reading my fic and Enjoy!

Dean looked up at his Alpha's adoring face and smile. They made it. They got through the day but his husband insisted that it's not just that day they conquered, it was all those months since they met each other.

Castiel gazed into Dean's green eyes and whispered softly, "Do you remember that night, sweetheart? How happy we felt when we found each other? You were so mesmerizing, I've never seen anyone dressed to the nines at a fairground before."

Dean chuckled softly as he played with his Alpha's thick dark hair, "I'll never forget, even when I lose all my memories one day, Alpha. I'll never forget your beautiful blue eyes staring back at me amidst the crowd. I'll never forget those conflicting emotions. I was petrified yet brave, elated yet sad. It was so unreal, the things you made me feel inside."

"Oh, Dean, I had felt the same, my love," Castiel sighed and smiled before he bent down to kiss his forehead, his nose and then his lips. The Omega opened his mouth slowly to let his lover in and kissed him breathless.

After a while, the Alpha let go when they were both gasping for air, then stared at each other without words, not necessary. A connection so strong, they let their minds and their hearts communicate with each other. But one thing for sure, that they can never get enough of was, saying I love yous.

"Forever, my love?" Castiel whispered as he searched the Omega's radiant face, his lips red and swollen from being kissed, his beautiful neck already littered with bruises from his Alpha's ministrations. Castiel's heart warmed when he thought of the mating bite he's gonna give his lover later.

"Forever," Dean promised and they kissed some more. Castiel then moved to kiss his neck and then whispered huskily to his ear, "Would you like your birthday present now, Omega?" 

Dean smiled at his insinuations. Castiel had promised him his gift when they led the dance floor for the first time. Dean had blushed furiously when he realized that their guests knew what his Alpha had whispered in his ear when he saw their knowing smiles and giggles.

"....please, Alpha." Dean's smoldering eyes begged to be taken. The lustful thought of his Alpha's thick cock inside of him made him so wet and horny. Instinctively, he opened his legs and invite his husband to slot in between them. The hot pressing of their groins made them moaned out loud that the Alpha couldn't wait anymore. 

"All the way, baby?" he moaned, asking Dean for permission.

"Yeah...and please, don't stop till I tell you so, Alpha" Dean begged prettily and then moaned again when he felt the head of Castiel's cock nudged his rim before pushing the length all the way inside his moist hole.

"Ahhhhh...!!"the Alpha moaned out loud on his lover's shoulder. "You're still... so tight, Omega! You're gonna fucking..kill me sweetheart." Castiel muttered breathlessly as he pushed in futher.

Dean smiled at the adulation and bit his Alpha's shoulder."Loosen me up, fuck me good, don't let go, till I tell you so.." he whispered sultrily. Castiel lifted his head and stared at his smirking Omega. 

"Oh yeah...? Then you're gonna fuckin get it tonight, Omega!" They both chuckled before Cas swooped down and bit his Omega's neck hard while fucking him hard and fast as if his very life depend on it. 

Their four poster bed shook and hit the wall hard while their grunts and moans echoed faintly through the hall making their guests in the other rooms blushed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The noises coming from below woke them up eventually. The happy laughters of Ellen, Claire and Anna filled the kitchen as the newly weds walked down in their pajamas. 

"Ahh!!...There they are, finally!" Crowley teased the blushing couple.

"By the way? Did any of you guys felt the earthquake last night?" he added and Ellen slapped the back of his head with a kitchen towel. Claire laughed at him when he feigned the pain.

"Crowley! There's a minor in here," the Beta warned with gritted teeth. "Morning boys, care for some coffee?" she offered the couple with a smile. 

"We'd love to, aunt. Thanks." Dean replied kindly and Crowley asked sweetly,"How was your slumber?" he received another slap from the towel and Claire can't stop laughing now.

"If you want more details, Crowley, you could come and join us tonight." the Alpha mocked and the Scottish Alpha grinned. "Sounds, good, Castiel. Can hardly wait!" he winked and then walked out the back door. Dean shook his head and walked to his aunt at the stove.

Claire sat on her Papa's lap and they started talking animatedly about her aquarium. Anna has gone to pack her things in her room. She and her daughter are leaving soon, her Alpha Sam had left earlier for an appointment with a client downtown.

Crowley offered to send them on his way home soon. The rest of the guests had left last night and Dean wished they had longer time to spend with one another. Naomi had been nice to him and she adored his baby Cyrus.

The Matriarch said that he reminded her of Castiel when's he's an infant with that shock full of dark hair and pale skin. The twins are fraternal and Carly had looked more like Dean with lighter colored hair.

Her face is so dear and she's Ellen's favorite though his aunt adored both his children the same.They both had blue-green eyes, a color combinations of their parents. Dean knew that Cyrus will take after his Papa a lot and could also be an Alpha material. He can't guess his daughter Carly though. She's such a sweet-natured baby and Ellen said that she didn't cry much last night. Cyrus on the other hand though cried for milk every hour and they had given their babies the best formula in the market.

"Are you making me coconut pancakes?" Dean asked as he stirred the batter and saw a telltale sign of bits of coconuts.

Ellen smiled and said, "Yes, baby. Specially for you." 

"Thank you, I'd better enjoy all your food before I turned bulimic again, aunt Ellen." Dean pout exaggeratedly.

"What do you mea...ooh..." she exclaimed softly. "Oh Dean... On your first night?" she whispered quietly, looking at the Omega and smiled knowingly.

"You know my Alpha," he chuckled softly. 

"I know? I could see, Dean!," she whispered harshly and pointed at the hickies on Dean's neck. The Omega rubbed his neck consciously and smiled.

Thankfully Claire was talking loudly with her father for anyone to hear her conversation with her nephew.

"So, I'm gonna have another grandchild in nine months?" she asked softly. 

"I guess so." he muttered. "I just hoped that it won't be as bad as before, aunt." 

Ellen rubbed his arm and said, "I hope so too but if not, I'll be here, Dean."

"Thanks aunt. I love you," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be getting ready for your honeymoon?" she asked curiously.

"I canceled. I can't leave my babies, aunt. I feel bad." Dean admitted with a frown.

"Dean, I'm taking care of them, so don't worry, you should go. Castiel had been talking about it to me and he's damn excited, Dean." she encouraged with a smile.

"I already told him to postpone it." he declared and Ellen glanced at the Alpha at the table.

By now she already knew how to read his facial expressions but she's not gonna tell her nephew that his Alpha actually looked disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

The mates played with their babies in the living room after everybody left. The Alpha sprawled on the couch with baby Carly on his chest while Dean fed Cyrus with the formula in the armchair. 

"Did you postpone or canceled our trip?" Castiel asked his Omega. Dean shifted his gaze from his son to the Alpha. "I canceled it, I'm sorry, Cas. You want me to reinstate it and set another date?" he offered guiltily. Castiel looked at him and shook his head. 

"Are you mad at me, Alpha?" Dean asked softly. Castiel sighed and walked to him with his sleeping daughter in his arms. He kissed the Omega's head and said, "I'm not sweetheart. I understood that our babies are too young to be left without us around. I love you, gonna settle Carly. I'll come back for Cyrus, okay? I love you, Dean." he gave Dean a short kiss on his mouth and went upstairs. Dean watched him go and turned to look at his son.

"Hello, heartbreaker. You looked so much like your Papa," he smiled and kissed the infant. "Your Papa's mad at me, you know? But Daddy will make it up to him. Gonna make him his favorite dinner, what do you think?" he kissed the baby again and then said, "Daddy's heart's too heavy to leave you and Carly, sweetheart. I love you so much..so so much." he showered the cherubic face with more kisses. 

The Alpha watched them from the top of stairs and smiled. Dean loved children and their babies have the best loving Omega Daddy ever, he thought. Forget about the honeymoon in Key largo, this scene before him is so much better.

Dean's phone rang and he offered to answer for his Omega who was still holding their son. He saw the caller was Michael. "Hello, Michael." Dean looked at him talking to his ex. 

"Thank you. Yeah, Dean told me........he's feeding our son, Cyrus. Thanks again. Wait a sec," the Alpha passed the phone to Dean and took Cyrus away. 

"Hello, Mike. It's good to hear you too. How are you?........I'm doing well, thank you. Yeah, a boy and a girl, Cyrus and Carly! Come meet them, Mike!" *laughs* "It's so long but they're worth it......It's okay, I understood. How's everything else with you?.."

The Alpha listened till they're out of earshot. He put Cyrus in his crib and waited to go down. Approximately five minutes later, he did and Dean was still on the phone with the Alpha, chatting away happily. He walked over to his Omega and held him from behind. 

Dean turned his head and smiled at his Alpha who kissed his temple. "Mike, it's really nice talking to you but I gotta go now, parents duty?....yeah, you too, don't be a stranger. Talk to you later, Mike...you take care too, Bye!" he ended the call and turned his body to face Castiel.

Dean cupped his face and asked gently,"Cyrus asleep?" 

Castiel nodded and said,"We have sometime till they wake up later, Dean, maybe we can spend time alone in bed?"

Dean smiled and nodded. He knew he had a lot of making up to do to his Alpha for canceling their one week honeymoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the trip was canceled, Castiel decided to go back to work on the third day. Dean wished his Alpha would use the rest of the week to be with their family. It's hard to change the man's workaholic ways, he thought. 

"Thank you for helping me out, aunt. I thought it's gonna be easy since they're only tiny babies but guessed I was wrong!" Dean laughed.

"Just you wait till this one pops out later, Dean." She patted his flat tummy and smiled.

"Oh God! What did I get myself into!" he groaned in exaggeration.

"Exactly, how many babies did you guys planned on having?" she asked curiously as she rocked Carly in her arms.

"Castiel wanted five cause he's an only child but I told him three's more than enough." he sighed thinking about the same conversation he had with his Alpha last night. The Alpha insisted on having more and Dean had playfully teased him to produce the other two. 

Castiel didn't think his joke was funny and Dean had called him uptight. They almost had the first fight of their marriage life last night.

"You'll be pregnant every year, Dean if Castiel has his way," she laughed and Dean groaned, "No Way! I mean I loved Cyrus and Carly and this half boil egg inside," he pointed to his tummy, "but my Alpha could be..." he can't finish his words and Ellen finished it for him," too sexual oriented?" 

"Aunt Ellen!! Oh my God! That's not what I was trying to say." he laughed nervously though his aunt had a point there. Castiel's obsessive and possessive in bed.

"If not that then what, Dean?" she chuckled softly. 

"He could be very traditional. I think he want to fill me with babies so that I will stay at home. I wanted to get back in shape, aunt. Truthfully, I missed modeling and the money that comes with it. Please don't tell him though or he's gonna get upset again. Oh by the way,Michael called me the other day to apologize for not turning up at our wedding." he confessed.

"Did he tell you why, Dean?" she asked gently but he just shrugged and Ellen changed the subject. 

"Did you tell him about your twins?" 

The Omega lit up instantly and said, "Yeah, he's coming to visit them this weekend!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean looked at his watch. It's almost eight and his Alpha's still not home. He looked at the food on the table and then at Ellen.

"Why don't you go ahead and eat first, aunt? You must be hungry." Dean offered.

"It's okay, Dean. I'll wait for you guys. I'm sure he'll be home soon, the traffic coming this way was always bad, anyway." she said as she got up and poured herself some more red wine.

"Can I have some?!" Dean asked quickly and Ellen said no. 

"Oh come on, just a sip? please?" he tried again and Ellen felt sorry for her nephew.

She walked over and handed him the glass."Here, just a little, Dean." The sneaky Omega gulped the whole thing!

"Dean!!" she shouted and shook her head. "You're gonna get me in trouble with your Alpha if he finds out!" she scolded and snatched the glass away from the Omega.

"Oh well, I needed that." he smirked and looked at his watch again for the umpteenth time. "Where on earth is he?!" he grumbled to himself as he got up from his seat to go out to the porch.

He saw his husband's car turned the corner towards the house. Dean stood with both of his hands on his hips, scowling at his Alpha who parked the car.

"Why are you so late?" he accused the man before he even closed the car door behind him.

"I've got tons of things to do Dean, I even brought some work home. How are you sweetheart?" he kissed the Omega's mouth and then pulled away.

Dean only realized that his Alpha could taste the red wine in his mouth and muttered sorry.

Castiel asked quietly, "How much did you drink, Dean?" 

"Just a little," he replied quickly and the Alpha stared at him.

"Alright, half the glass! I was anxious waiting for you, Alpha!" he whined hoping that Castiel would accept his excuse. He was caught drinking the same red wine only yesterday and the Alpha wasn't too happy about it.

"No more, you hear me, Dean?" he warned seriously.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean retorted and strode towards the house. Castiel caught his waist and turned him around.

"I'm sorry I was late, sweetheart. I try to come home earlier, alright?" he looked at Dean's face.

The Omega nodded and kissed his Alpha. "I won't drink anymore, Alpha. I'm sorry too."

"It's alright, Dean. Come on. How's our darling babies?" he asked as they walked holding each other into the house.

After dinner, Dean rushed to attend to Cyrus who wailed for his milk again. He's amazed at his baby's appetite. Carly was just the opposite. She never finished her milk. 

"El?" the Alpha walked up to her at the sink. "Yes, Cas?" she asked.

"Can you please help me hide the wine bottles from Dean?" he asked gently.

"Sure, Cas. I'm sorry but he tricked me just now. I thought he only wanted a sip. I'm truly sorry." she said.

The Alpha sighed,"It's okay Ellen. Not your fault that my Omega is cheeky." he smiled and Ellen smiled too.

"Can you help me take him to his first appointment on Friday? I can't make it because of an urgent meeting in New Jersey." he asked.

"Of course, don't worry about it, Cas." she said and watched as he made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Dean had anticipated Friday's appointment with his Alpha. He told Ellen that he already made plans for the both of them that day. 

Ellen sighed, guessed she has to be the substitute again though she didn't mind. It's just that she thought a marriage especially a new one will make a couple stick like glue but apparently not for their case. 

"Oh well," she muttered to herself and make her way back home after saying goodbyes to the couple.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel walked over to his Omega who was feeding Cyrus and gave them both a kiss. Then he went to the next room and took Carly with him back to Cyrus' nursery. He looked at the amount of milk in her bottle and sighed.

"She's still not drinking much, is she?" he asked and Dean shook his head sadly.

Castiel looked at his baby girl in his arms. "What's the matter, sweetheart? You don't like your milk? Papa gonna feed you and you're going to finish it okay, my love? Love you so much." He kissed her forehead and sat opposite Dean on the floor. 

"Are you comfortable, Alpha?" Dean asked as he watched his husband settled on the carpet.

"Yup. I wanna make sure she drink this," he replied, smiling at his Omega.

"Well, good luck. I tried so hard. She just won't drink and kept staring at me, Alpha." said Dean, laughing softly. Castiel smiled and whispered, "Maybe she's in awe with her beautiful Daddy."  
The Omega can't help but blushed at the compliment. "Dean? I can't come with you this Friday, baby. I've to go to New Jersey with my father. We have an urgent meeting with a client and it will take up half of my day. Your appointment with Dr. Singer was at 10 right, my love?" he asked gently and Dean replied,"It's okay, Alpha. I'll ask Ellen to come with me, then."

"I already asked her just now. I'm so sorry baby, we'll go out this weekend, alright?" Castiel said but Dean told him that Naomi is coming to visit on Saturday and Michael's coming on Sunday. The Alpha sighed, "The next weekend then?" and Dean nodded.

"Don't forget to mention about Carly's poor appetite to the doctor, sweetheart" the Alpha reminded and Dean grinned.

"What?" Castiel asked, smiling. "Look at your baby girl, Alpha." Dean pointed and Castiel smiled as he looked at the empty bottle in his hand, "You finished your milk!" 

"I think she missed her Papa," Dean smiled softly at them. "I think so too, " Castiel replied as he got up slowly and kissed Carly before putting her back in her crib next door. He then went to their bedroom and came back with the baby monitors in his hand. 

"Why you took those away?" Dean asked puzzled as he laid Cyrus in his crib. "I'm going to monitor both our babies tonight so you could rest, sweetheart." Castiel explained.

"No, no, no. I'm going to take care of them, Alpha." Dean said seriously. 

"Dean, I'm going to do some work in the study so I might as well check on them later. Don't worry about it, baby." the Alpha assured and kissed his Omega before going to his study.

Dean turned off the light and went after his Alpha. The man already seated on his desk, sorting out the papers and Dean held him gently from behind. Castiel turned his head to look at his smiling Omega. 

"I love you, so much, Alpha. Thank you for taking good care of us," whispered Dean softly in his ears before kissing his temple.

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean's face closer to kiss him mouth. "I love you and our babies so much too, Dean. Have a good rest, now. I'll join you later, alright?" he whispered back to the Omega. After Dean left the room, he stared at the important documents for that Friday's meeting.

They were complex and will consume a considerable amount of his time but the happiness he felt inside made him looked forward to finish the tasks in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was still asleep late Sunday morning when Michael came. His parents had came to visit the twins the night before and they had left so late because Naomi can't seem to part with Cyrus. The Alpha suspected his mother had a special plan for her favorite grandson. 

She kept saying that Cyrus will run the family business one day because he's going to be a very intelligent Alpha like his Papa. Dean only smiled when she said that and held Carly closer in his arms. 

Castiel then brought up his daughter's name to his mother's attention, saying that his daughter will rock the world one day too. Dean smiled gratefully at his husband who understood how he felt and went over to kiss the man.

Naomi blushed and agreed quickly with her son. She remained gracious for the rest of the evening to everyone's relief. 

Dean kissed his sleeping Alpha and walked downstairs to meet Michael. He was holding Carly in his arms, Cyrus was still sleeping, probably too exhausted from all the attention he got from his grandmother last night.

"Hello, Mikey, this is Carly Delila," Dean cooed as he walked towards the Alpha. Michael stood up and reached for the infant.  
"She's so precious, Dean! She looked so much like you," praised Michael, sighing softly and the Omega thanked him.

"I'll be right back!" Dean said and made his way to the kitchen. Ellen didn't stay over the weekends since his Alpha's home.

"Hello, sweetie, I am Michael, your Daddy's friend. I'm so happy to meet you." Michael whispered and gave her a kiss. His heart sank when he remembered the conversations he had with Dean years ago. The talks about having children in their life one day. 

"You're staying for lunch right?" asked Dean as he walked in with two cups of tea.

Michael turned when he heard Dean's voice. "Yeah, of course, if your Alpha won't mind, that is." he replied with a smile.

Dean looked at his subdued expression. He knew what Michael was thinking but he didn't want them to talk about it. Their past was better left where it was so he hastily gave the Alpha a warm smile and said, "Of course he won't. I already told him about you coming over. Just give him another hour, Mike," Dean then sat next to the Alpha.

"No worries, Dean. I have more time to play with this beautiful princess!" he exclaimed as he raised Carly to his eye level and kissed her. Dean looked on smiling happily.

Castiel watched the former lovers in the living room. They didn't notice him up there as they laughed and talked to his baby girl. The Alpha sighed softly and walked towards the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Edited****

"Are you serious?" Michael was surprised at the news that Dean's pregnant.  
"Yeah, very." Dean laughed softly at the Alpha's expression.

"Oh, wow, congratulations! I wished I'd brought another gift." Michael admitted to the Omega.  
"You don't have to bring anything, Mike. I'm just so happy you're here. I know you lead a super busy life lately." Dean said sincerely.

"Just work, nothing much going on in my life, Omega," Dean smiled. It was so long ago when the Alpha had called him that.

"Are you sure that's all, Alpha? Just work?" teased Dean, fishing him for more information.  
Michael laughed and asked, "Yeah, I'm sure. Wait, why you asked?" 

Dean took Carly away from him and asked again, "You sure you're not seeing some hot male Omega lately, Alpha?"  
"How do you know?" Michael asked curiously as he shifted in his seat to face Dean.

"I saw the two of you one afternoon at a Greek restaurant months ago." admitted the Omega.  
Michael smiled slowly when he remembered, "Oh! Okay! But why...? why didn't you come up and talk to me, Dean?"

Dean smiled softly and said, "I don't want to impose. You both looked so happy and I'm happy for you, Alpha,"  
Michael pouted and said, "We broke up a month ago, Dean." 

The Omega was truly surprised at his confession that he quickly asked, "Why? What happened?!"  
Michael shrugged and said,"I don't know, Dean. I guess I'm not the steady boyfriend material...".."well you know that already," he added softly.

Dean sighed and held his hand, "It's just not meant to be maybe. You will find someone you love and can't let go one day, Alpha. I'm very sure of it."

Michael smiled and whispered softly, "I did years ago, but he's the one who let me go," he looked at Dean and the Omega muttered sorry. He stared at Carly on his lap who stared back at him curiously. He kissed his baby and turned around to see Castiel stood close by.  
"Are we ready for lunch, sweetheart?" his husband asked flatly.


	9. Chapter 9

Edited****

At first, there was an awkward silence at the dining table because Castiel wasn't particularly interested in having any conversations. Then Dean told some funny stories about the way he handled the twins alone at home sometimes, made both the Alphas laughed continuously.

This was one of the Omega's best traits that had both the Alphas enamored with him in the first place. His ability to brighten the bleakest moment and also made everyone felt better in the process. 

Soon the Alphas were exchanging topics about their careers and the current world news. Castiel was amazed at the other Alpha's extensive knowledge about mostly everything they talked about. 

Michael knew that Castiel must've thought that he's a regular joe because of his chosen career as a photographer. It earned a certain respect from his rival and thus made Castiel more cautious of him. Their conversations became more heated the longer they stayed on a particular subject

Dean who knew the Alphas too well, started talking about the babies and other simple stuffs. The Omega loved these two men dearly but as intelligent as they are, they could be really dumb at times, he thought.

The dishes he cooked were a success and both Alphas thanked him profusely. Dean let them cleaned the kitchen together while he sat outside watching tv while feeding baby Cyrus at the same time.

Castiel was washing the dishes when Michael who was drying them next to him said, "I know you're still suspicious of me and after that fight we had, I came to a conclusion, Alpha."

Castiel stopped washing and looked at him."What was it Michael?"  


"I won't be coming around much to save all of us from this..whatever you call this? Unsolved emotional tension? And I know it's not easy for Dean either. So I think this is best, Castiel. Congratulations one more time, for the latest addition to your family. Just text me when he or she arrived...alright?" Michael said firmly, looking at him.

Castiel nodded and said thank you. They both went on with their chores in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three months since Michael's visit. The Alpha stayed true to his words of staying away from the Novaks. He only texted Dean twice in a month to ask about the twins. 

If this affected the Omega, he wouldn't show it. He knew something must've occurred during that time Michael was there but for everyone's sake, he won't ask neither of them anything.

Dean's pregnancy was thankfully much better this time. He glowed and ate freely without throwing up anything that Castiel and Ellen can't help but spoiled him rotten. They let him have anything he wanted and even Crowley made his friends from Scotland sent some Welsh delicacies to the Omega. 

At first the parents wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise but then as the weeks went by, the anxiousness multiplied. Both of them hoped that it's a boy to balance out the gender of their children which included Claire. 

Dr. Singer was more than happy to divulge when he announced,"Another prince is on the way," Dean almost fell on the doctor's lap when he jumped to kiss him on the cheeks. Both Alphas laughed at the overjoyed Omega's actions. 

They shared the happy news with their families and friends. Naomi was especially ecstatic. She kept saying that she can't wait for Castiel's sons to grow up and take over her husband's empire. 

Castiel can't help feeling like Prince Charles when the British people favored William to take the throne instead of his father. But he didn't mind, he was actually glad that his mother was happier nowadays instead of being a sore thumb like before. Zachariah was elated with the news too and hoped that both of his grandsons would be Alphas.

Dean called Michael to tell him the good news. The Alpha congratulated him and the next day, Dean received an enormous package of infant boy's items delivered to his house. A gift from the Alpha. Castiel wrote him a thank you note while Dean gave him the last call that month.

Sam and Anna finally set their wedding date for that weekend. Dean grumbled at the couple for not getting married earlier so he could wear a nice suit and they had laughed at his vanity. 

They were in a rush because the wedding planner had moved the solemnization event earlier because of the weather. It was early June and it still showers every other day. Anna wanted an outdoor wedding like Castiel and Dean had so everyone was informed of the changes in the schedule. 

Ellen was already in Dean's car, an SUV, he bought for himself and the babies. The dream of getting another sports car like his Alpha had promised months earlier was totally forgotten.  
Castiel was fastening the car seats belts on his twins when he heard his Omega's scream followed by a loud thud coming from the house.

He ran inside while yelling at Ellen to attend to his babies. Ellen who heard her nephew tried to fasten Cyrus' belt with shaky hands. Her worried eyes never left the house and then she saw the Alpha running fast towards her with the bloodied Omega in his arms. 

"ELLEN! DRIVE US TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!" he shouted in distress.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ellen!!! Please stop screaming and focus on the road!!" the Alpha yelled at the Beta who was screaming and crying at him for more information as to what had happened to her nephew.

The twins were crying along with her and Castiel,also in tears thought he's going crazy trying to calm his own nerves and the others in the car. He held Dean's body close to him and supported his pregnant belly carefully. 

The Alpha had made the spontaneous decision to take his injured Omega to the nearest hospital there instead of waiting for the ambulance. His mind went back to the horrifying scene earlier when he saw Dean sprawled face down on the floor.

The blood that seeped slowly underneath his body almost made Castiel growled in devastation but he had managed to contain himself. If he broke down then Ellen will too, and it will be hard for him to drive and console his mate at the same time.

Castiel held an unconscious Dean close to his body and whispered comforting words and prayers to his ear, amidst the relentless tears. "Please hold on, my love. Just hold on not too far now. God help us! Please," He tried not to cry because of the twins. They hadn't stop crying and screaming for their parents. 

Ellen realized that she's not helping by being panicked, quickly pulled herself together and drive as fast and as carefully as she could. As soon as they arrived at the emergency department Dean was taken away by the paramedics and nurses to the intensive care.

Castiel yelled when one of the nurses refused to let him enter the room with them that the guards had to be called. But one of the doctors managed to calm the Alpha and so he waited outside, pacing the floor agitatedly.

Castiel was too consumed with trepidation and worry that he forgot to attend to his twins but thankfully Ellen had one of the nurses help her bring them in. The nurse then led them into a private waiting area so that the Beta could calm the crying babies. 

One of the doctors ran outside with a piece of paper in his hand. "Alpha, I need you to sign this if you agree that we perform an emergency operation on your Omega. We can't save the baby, I'm sorry but we have to save your mate.!"

Castiel's howled painfully as he signed the form with his trembling hands. Ellen who heard him outside, pleaded for the nurses to watch her grandchildren as she dashed out to console the Alpha. She found him kneeling on the cold tile floor shouting at the heavens above.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel sat hunched in his seat, his hands over the mouth, muttering string of prayers for his Omega. Dean has been in the operation theater for more than four hours and the Alpha's getting anxious by the minute. He got up and began pacing the floor again, glancing at the door to where his mate was every time. 

Anna, Sam and Claire were there sitting next to Ellen. The twins were fast asleep in a special room with baby cots. Zachariah and Naomi were having a heated discussion at the corner. The Omega was disappointed with her son's choice of hospital.

She believed that Dean and the baby will have a greater chance of survival in the private hospital in downtown and that her Alpha husband should've done something about it. Zachariah barked at her, saying that it's too late as the operation was already ongoing plus it isn't the time and place for her to express her unwanted opinions. 

Ellen looked at them and shook her head in disbelief. Castiel needed so much support and encouragement now but his parents chose to squabble with each other instead. So she walked up slowly to the Alpha and placed her hand on his arm.

"Castiel" she spoke softly and the Alpha stopped moving, looking at her. His eyes were red from crying. "...come, sit with me, son," she coaxed and pulled the Alpha gently to sit next to her.

He obeyed and she held his hand,"Let's pray for your Omega together," Claire who heard her, walked over to her Papa and held his other hand. "I want to pray for Daddy too." Castiel looked at his child's innocent face and nodded. His tears fell as the three of them prayed together.

Almost an hour later, the door opened and the nurses came out first, then the surgeon. Castiel jumped out of his seat and ran towards the Alpha, asking about Dean's condition. When he was told that Dean pulled through and can only be seen later, Castiel fell to his knees and cried. Claire ran to his Papa and hugged him while the rest soon followed suit. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The first word the Omega uttered when he saw Castiel's face was sorry, followed by agonizing cries, blaming himself for their loss. The Alpha who had tried his best to suppress his sadness earlier began crying along with him.

"It's my fault, Alpha. I was rushing down the stairs not thinking about my our baby, my condition. I was cursing myself in the mirror for not having any right clothes that fit my swollen belly, Cas!! This is God's punishment for me, for my vanity!" Dean cried again and he was inconsolable. He kept repeating that it was all his fault and that he was sorry, over and over again.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore and in tears he shook his Omega out of his consternation. "Dean!! Please stop my love, it's not your fault!" the Alpha pleaded, holding Dean close in his arms but Dean wouldn't stop, in fact he got more distraught when his sobs became louder and his body began to tremble. "IT'S MY FAULT!! I KILLED OUR SON CASTIEL!!!"

The Alpha grabbed his face and forced Dean to look at him,"Listen! It's not your fault! He's not meant for us Dean!!. He belonged in heaven, he's chosen Dean, there's nothing we can do about it! So please stop saying it's your fault because I can't accept that, my love!!"the Alpha cried as he tried to reason with his beloved Omega. 

Dean pushed him away and said, gritting his teeth,"He belonged to us!! He's ours, Alpha!! I will live the rest of my life knowing I killed our child! So don't tell me you can't accept this because it's the fucking truth!! Now please go away and leave me alone! GO!!" he shouted at the Alpha. 

Castiel was shocked but he tried to hold Dean's hands. The Omega pushed him away, his face crumpled as he cried,"Please, leave me alone, Alpha, I beg you."

The Alpha nodded, hot tears streaming down his already wet face as he turned and left the room. He could hear Dean's howls the minute he closed the door. He fought against himself from getting back inside and held his Omega but he knew Dean needed this and he should let him mourn for their son his way.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was another hour when Dean finally came round the second time after the operation. Castiel sat on the bed opposite him, waiting for his Omega to say something, anything but he had remained stoic.

Not even Claire who came over to hug him, would he respond to her and not even Ellen, his second mother who he had confided most of his problems to. The loss of his son was irreparable, a mistake avoidable.

So the Alpha told Ellen to take his babies home and Claire went back with her mother and Sam.

The minute the Beta got to his house, she settled the babies and got started with cleaning Dean's blood at the foot of the stairs. She cried when she saw the dried blood already left some stains on the wood floor. Ellen tried to scrub it off but it won't go away. They needed professional cleaning soon and prayed that Dean wouldn't notice them in the meantime.

Dean was glad the rest had left so he wouldn't have to say anything.There's no reason for him to talk anymore hoping for them to have pity on him, understood what he had done.

And why was his Alpha looking at him like that? Aren't he disgusted with his Omega already? He's a murderer, the worse kind, killing his own offspring.

"Dean? Tell me what you need, baby? Do you want something to drink, my love?" the Alpha whispered so gently, close to him but he just stared back at the man.

Unperturbed, Castiel held him in his arms but Dean didn't hug him back. The Alpha controlled the wild emotions that ran rampant in his heart and mind. This is temporary, he told himself. His Omega's still in shock, he's gonna get better with therapy.

Castiel will go through all the counseling with him if need be. He let go and asked Dean again the same question. He will keep asking till he hear an answer from the Omega.

Dean finally met his gaze and said, "I wanna be home with my babies. Take me home now, Alpha." 

Castiel gave him a quick hug and kissed all over his face. "You're gonna be okay, Dean. You will be okay. You have me and I loved you so much, sweetheart, remember that." he assured.

Dean only look at him and replied quietly, "Please, take me home now."

The minute Castiel stopped the engine, Dean ran out of the car into the house, passing Ellen who's walking out at the same time.

"Dean!!" Castiel called out but Dean didn't reply. Ellen looked at the Alpha and gave him a sympathetic look. She walked over and said, "Your babies will calm him Cas. Please be patient with your Omega, I will try talk to him too when he's feeling better."

Castiel nodded in agreement but he had this unsettling feeling that this problem's not disappearing anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

The Alpha found Dean sitting in the armchair in Cyrus' nursery with both his knees pulled to his chest staring at his baby boy's crib. He could feel Dean struggling not to cry but then he cried nonetheless, ducking his head between his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Castiel crouched before him and pulled him down into his arms. Dean relented and continued crying on his husband shoulder till he can't catch his breath. The Alpha stroked the back of his head, pulling his quivering body tighter to his, gasped soothing words, loving words into his ear. Kissing his temple as their face pressed together. The need for physical contact was as strong as their need for emotional support from each other.

He was fighting his own tears, wanting to be strong for his bereaved Omega but he finally yielded to his emotions. It's hard not to when that was all they've been doing since that fatal afternoon.

Ellen passed them down the hall and then made her way to the kitchen. She's going to make some soup for them to eat knowing neither of them would have any appetite to eat. 

Castiel pulled away and was alarmed when he found blood on Dean's pants. Dean looked at him with hazy eyes drooping closed. "Dean!! Oh God!". The Alpha rushed to get his phone and called 911. 

Ellen who heard the commotion ran upstairs and asked the Alpha what happened. "Dean's bleeding, Ellen. I shouldn't have asked the doctor to release him! Fuck! I was so stupid!!" He picked Dean up from the floor and carried him downstairs. 

Cyrus wailed in his crib and Ellen rushed to attend to him. "Castiel! Get some water and make him drink!" She shouted at the Alpha who was carrying Dean down the stairs. He did as she told and the ambulance came shortly after. This time they took Dean to the hospital in town.

Ellen called Naomi and told her what happened. The Omega rushed to the hospital they're familiar with, with her husband. All the way complaining to the Alpha that Dean should've gone there in the first place. 

"Seriously! What kind of doctors they have for allowing somebody fresh out of a surgery home, Zachariah?!! I'm not gonna stand for this! I'm gonna sue that hospital!Dean and the babies are going to stay with us in the meantime! I don't trust your son's judgement at a time like this, Alpha!" she screamed at her husband who tried to get them to the hospital in one piece.

"Whatever you say, dear," he sighed tiredly.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was discharged two days after the incident. He refrained from crying much during his stay, afraid that the doctor might advised him to stay longer. The Omega insisted that he was doing much better. Castiel asked his Omega again and again if he's really alright. He didn't want to take any chances like that again but Dean was adamant. 

The Alpha told him about his mother's request and Dean asked curiously,"Why can't we go home, Cas? Ellen will help take care of me and the babies," 

Castiel held his hands and said, "I know, baby, but my mother only has your best interest at heart. She's going to hire a nurse and a nanny for our babies. It's just temporary, until you're okay sweetheart. She's afraid of what might happen to you when I'm at work and Ellen wasn't actually trained for emergencies like this. I hope you understand," 

Dean relented and said, "Two weeks and that's it, Alpha" Castiel hesitated and then agreed. When he told his mother, she wasn't too happy about it. "Dean must learn to listen to you, Castiel. You're his Alpha." she reminded him.

The Alpha retorted by saying,"Look who's talking. I love Dean and I will do anything to make him happy and safe, mother. Ellen might not have the skill but by God, she loved him like her own. She loved me like her own too, mother." 

Naomi lifted her chin and then said,"Well, get your things pack and move in tomorrow morning." then she turned and walked away in a huff.

Ellen was sad when she heard that they're all gonna be away from her for two weeks. She's worried for her nephew and visited the Omega in the bedroom.

"Dean?" she called out softly by the door and Dean smiled, beckoning for her to enter. 

"I'm sorry to leave you, aunt but Naomi had insisted and Castiel couldn't say no to her," he explained sadly. 

"It's okay Dean, I'm sure she's just as worried as all of us here," she replied, touching Dean's cheek gently. "Call me?" she asked, smiling softly and Dean moved in to hug her. "I will aunt. I need you," he whimpered softly as he pulled away, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"Hush, don't cry, sweetie. I love you and it's just a phone call away, remember that." consoled the Beta, brushing away both their tears.

Ellen then excused herself to see Carly next door and saw the Alpha busy putting on her clothes. 

"Castiel, please take care of Dean and yourself. Call me if you both need anything, please don't hesitate, alright?" she looked at the Alpha pleadingly. 

Castiel gave her a warm hug, thanked and and promised her to be in touch. 

They started feeling the tension that first night at his parent's townhouse.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Naomi had advised, or more like disallowed the husbands to sleep together but Castiel threatened to leave the house if she insisted upon her ideas. 

She pulled her son to the side and whispered harshly in his ear,"My reason for not letting you two sleep together was because I'm afraid you might mate your Omega, Castiel."

Dean looked at them curiously from across the dining room. Castiel glared down at his mother and said,"You think I'm primitive? I'm an Alpha but I'm human with feelings! I swear mother, one more word out of you and we're out of here!" 

"I'm just telling you my opinion!" attacked Naomi. She harrumphed loudly and turned to Dean. "Good night, Omega. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She then walked towards her bedroom upstairs where her husband shook his head at her in disbelief. 

Castiel went to Dean and apologize to him. "Your mother's just telling you to be cautious that's all." Truth was he's glad that Naomi even mentioned it because he didn't know how to warn his Alpha later in bed.

The Alpha looked at him wide-eyed and sighed. "Don't you have more faith in me that I won't do anything to harm you, Dean? Oh my God! We just lost our baby today, do you think I could be so heartless?!"

Dean's mouth quivered at the mentioned of their late son that Castiel pulled him in his arms and whispered,"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. Forgive me, my love," he kissed Dean's forehead and said,"You should sleep now. It's really late," 

But that night, Dean couldn't sleep thinking about their loss and Castiel had held him close and let him cried it out. The hospital had kept his baby's frail body in the morgue because Dean wanted a beautiful funeral for his infant. 

"We don't even have a name for him, Alpha." cried Dean softly on his husband's chest. 

Castiel lifted his chin up and gazed into his teary eyes,"Cayden. That's the name that I've thought of yesterday morning, but I didn't get the chance to tell you, Dean." 

Dean cried till exhaustion took over and his Alpha still never let go as he too mourned for their son in silent.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

The hired nurse came to check on the Omega the next morning and Zachariah had pulled his son to the side. 

"Listen, we know that your mother loved to be in control, but she didn't get to do that much lately because I wouldn't let her. Since the incident and Dean needed attention, she thought that it's just right that she played a part in his recovery. Your mother's old fashion but it's her way of showing how much she cared. Don't expect to see any tears from her now though, she already cried her heart out every night in bed." Zachariah confessed as he looked at his wife telling the nanny next what to do.

"And now I know why you still loved her, father." Castiel teased and his father chuckled softly,"She's a tough cookie," 

Castiel just smiled and his father asked about how they coped last night. He told him that Dean cried himself to sleep and he can't sleep a wink himself.

"Tell you what, son. Take the week off, be with your Omega. Then you both go home because I'm sure the Omega missed his aunt, too. Don't worry about your mother, I'll deal with her." his father promised, patting his back.

Castiel thanked his father than went to join his mother in the twins room. 

"What were you talking about with your father?" she asked curiously as she held Cyrus in her arms.

"Nothing, just work stuff. He told me I don't have to come in this week because Dean needed me." he said.

"Ah! Your father is ridiculous, I'll be here! I'll take care of Dean and my precious little Cyrus here." she cooed at the baby before her.

"I'm going in two days, just wanna make sure Dean's okay. Mother, can I ask you a favor,please?" he asked seriously.

Naomi put Cyrus back in the crib and turned to her son, "What is it, Castiel? You needed money?" 

He shook his head and then said, "I just want you to love Carly just as much as you loved Cyrus. She's your grandchild too and you've not been visiting Claire lately. What's up with that, mother? I tried to love all my children equally and I hope you would too," 

Naomi looked away and said,"I guessed I've been biased because I can't help it Castiel, Cyrus looked so much like you! But I understand and I will try to be fair with all my grandchildren."

"You loved me that much, mother?" he asked, smiling softly.

Naomi eyes teared at his question that she quickly brushed them off. "Of course! What a silly question!" she stated before walking away. 

Castiel only smiled at her words. Thoughts of baby Cayden invaded his mind that he went straight to the bathroom. 


	19. Chapter 19

Sunday morning came and the couples were driving back home. Naomi was in tears kissing the Omega and her grandchildren. Castiel were amazed that they survived the past week in that house. 

He's even more surprised when his Omega and his mother formed a bond during that time that he asked him,"What happened here while I'm at the office, Dean? You and my mother seemed very amiable with each other? Not that I'm complaining, just curious sweetheart." 

Dean smiled softly and said,"She's not all bad, baby. You should see the people I used to work with before, damn divas some of them. She gave me the distraction I needed, always fussing over me and we played with the babies a lot. We didn't talk about Cayden much though she said to me that our baby will always live deep in her heart and I think that's very heartwarming. Naomi's lousy at showing her feelings sweetheart and I'm glad you didn't share that trait." They both smiled after he professed those words.

The Alpha held Dean's hand while driving, glanced over to check his babies every now and then. Dean had a faraway look in his eyes. Those green gems were scanning the street but Castiel knew that his mind was in Woodlawn cemetery where they buried Cayden yesterday morning. The funeral was held in the afternoon at a nearby church. The both cried in bed last night at the reality that their beloved son was gone forever.

"Dean, we're going to be okay, darling. I loved you so much. Let's spend the rest of the afternoon together, just the two of us, alright?" Castiel asked him gently. Dean gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to the street. The Alpha looked at him and then he too was lost in thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

Ellen rushed out when she saw Castiel's car parked in front of her street and immediately reached for Dean at the passenger side.

"How are you, baby?" she whispered as they hugged each other. 

"I'm so sad, aunt. It's hard to leave him out there all alone," his voice cracked as he confided to his aunt.

Ellen rubbed his back and consoled his nephew. Dean thanked her and pulled away with a small smile, "I bet you missed these two," he turned and grabbed Carly from her car seat. 

Castiel was already holding Cyrus in his arms. "How are you, Cas?" she asked the Alpha who was shutting the doors. "I'm okay, Ellen, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you. I missed all of you, though. Come, let's have lunch. I've been waiting for you."

 

They spent time alone in bed that afternoon. Castiel tried to kiss his Omega but he wasn't responding but the Alpha wasn't offended. He knew that Dean was afraid if he wanted more. Castiel missed kissing him and that was all he wanted to do but he won't say it. Let Dean initiate it in due time. Castiel can wait for his Omega.

"Do you wanna take a walk in the park before dinner, Dean?" he asked softly, gazing into Dean's eyes.

Dean nodded as tears start forming in his eyes again. He wondered when will the sadness ever leave? Perhaps never, he thought. He lifted his head and gave a quick kiss on his Alpha's lips.

"I love you, I'm sorry that I'm like this and I do hope you could be patient with me, Alpha." he confessed and Castiel replied,"Don't apologize, Dean. I felt the same way too. My heart hurts so much but I try to be stronger for us both. I'm glad for my job that gave me the distraction I needed and I want you to talk to Ellen whenever you feel down, sweetheart. Call me too when I'm at work, I'll make time for you my love no matter how busy I'll get, I promise you."

Dean smiled with tears now flowing down his face. "I loved you so much, Cayden's Papa."

"And I love you too, Cayden's Daddy," the Alpha confessed and bend down to kiss the Omega.

This time, Dean kissed him back.


	21. Chapter 21

Two months passed them by and the twins were now seven months old. Cyrus was a bright baby, strong and healthy, always babbling and now learning to crawl on the floor. Carly, was smaller than him, very placid, always smiling and was afraid to test her motor skills.

Her condition worried her parents and Ellen so much that her doctor was often consulted with her development issues. The Alpha had told them not to worry and give her sometime. 

He asked the parents what else did she like or enjoy doing? And they readily said, books! Carly always choose books unlike Cyrus who loved to be surrounded by toys. The doctor smiled and said to them that she's going to be just fine and wait out to see how she will turn out later.

Both Castiel and Dean, didn't mind what their children will be as long as they're healthy, loved and happy. The doctor was glad to hear that and gave some supplements to help little Carly developed faster.

The mourning period for the mates had passed but something hasn't change. Dean's unwillingness to go beyond kissing his Alpha in bed. He kept pushing the man away subtly every single time that Castiel was slowly getting frustrated but tried his best to understand his Omega.

"Dean, let's talk about this. I mean...I know that you're afraid sweetheart but I need to know why do I repulse you so much?," Castiel asked his Omega one night. It will be exactly three months that they have not consummated since the miscarriage. 

Dean looked away, refused to answer his Alpha because they both knew that he has ran out of excuses. 

 

Castiel turned his Omega's face to him and said,"Dean, please look at me. Tell me how long am I supposed to wait, sweetheart? I promise I won't knot you, if that's what you're afraid of?" Castiel pleaded as he gazed longingly into his eyes. Dean didn't know what to respond, he felt bad but he can't bring himself to be intimate with his husband again. So afraid of getting pregnant and lose another baby again. 

The Alpha was getting tired of masturbating in the shower. The temporary contentment didn't satisfy him. He missed the intimacy, the touch of their skin and the sweet warmth of his Omega. He wanted to pleasure Dean so much that he can't hold on any longer, so he begged some more,"I need you, Dean. I'm your husband and I craved you so much, please don't deny me this my love, don't deny us, baby."

Castiel's words pulled at his heartstrings that Dean grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a searing kiss. The Alpha responded readily, hungrily to the desire he held so long that his Omega moaned into his mouth. The fluttering they felt inside made them feel so good that they only stop for air and went back to devour each other. Dean moaned louder each time his Alpha attacked his mouth.

Spurred on by the mewling sounds, Castiel moved his hand from Dean's face down to his waist and slid his hand underneath his shirt. He pinched the taut nipple that had the Omega mewled.

"God I want you so much..." the Alpha moaned between the kisses and Dean urged him on by kissing him harder, probing his tongue deeper into his lover's hot mouth. 

Castiel was overwhelmed that he quickly moved his hand lower to pull Dean's boxer shorts down but Dean tried to stop him without relinquishing the kiss. The Alpha was too caught up in a frenzy that he kept on trying to peel off the garment away from his lover. Dean halted Castiel's movement and broke the kiss. 

The Alpha gazed down at him with dilated eyes, "..wh..at? what's wrong, baby..?" he gasped as he asked the Omega, frowning.

Dean looked at him in tears and whispered, "I can't do this, I'm so sorry." He then got up and walked out the door, leaving his Alpha mystified. 


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel dropped his body and growled into the mattress. He's angry, sexually frustrated yet he knew he had to remain calm.

The last thing he needed was another argument with his Omega this late night when their babies finally surrendered to their slumber.

He forced himself to get off the bed and went downstairs to the backyard where Dean usually hid.

"Dean?" Castiel called out. "Dean?!" louder this time. Then the Omega appeared from behind the shed, his face guilty as he looked at his Alpha.

"Come back inside, it's late, Dean" he coaxed gently with his hand held out for his Omega.

Dean was hesitant at first and then slowly moved closer to his husband. "You're not mad at me?" he muttered.

"Mad? You left me high and dry, Dean, again, without explanation. So no I'm not mad." he said.

"Then why are you here, Alpha?" Dean asked baffled.

"I don't know, Dean? Why don't you tell me? Cause I really don't. I wanna be mad at you but I can't." Castiel confessed dejectedly, his hands back on his sides.

Dean lowered his gaze and spoke,"I'm not good for you Alpha. I only bring you pain and suffering since the day we met. I'm a jinx, a murderer that can't satisfy his own husband. If you leave me for another Omega I won't blame you."

Castiel advanced on him slowly and grabbed his hands, "Was that your solution to our problem, Dean? My love for you not worthy to fight for? Answer me." He searched the Omega's face and waited for him to say something.

Dean lifted his gaze and stared at his husband,"What you want me to do? I can't erase this fear I have in me! On the other hand I wanted to please you! I missed you so much too, Alpha!" Dean exclaimed emotionally.

"We'll get help, Dean. That's what we'll do. I want to wait but what if you'll never heal from this scar inside you? Best get it fixed before it consumed you, Dean. I don't mind not having another child just as long as your happy and whole sweetheart. We have Cyrus and Carly, they're more than we could handle now, seriously darling." Castiel chuckled softly at the end of his words and Dean did too.

He held Castiel's hand and kissed the man. "Where were we?" he whispered softly in Castiel's ear.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean ended up cuddled by his Alpha instead. His husband wanted to take it slow with him.

Date him, romance him and spoil him like he used to do. Dean was more than happy to oblige his Alpha.

"I love you so much. You're not jinxed, Dean. You and my children are the best thing that ever happened in my life. Whatever problems we have and I know there's going to be more in the future, we're going to try to handle it calmly. I hate it when we fight, it hurt so much inside,you have no idea, Omega," said Castiel sadly as he held Dean's face in his hands.

"I love you too, Alpha. Please forgive me, my weakness that hurt you and our marriage. I'm still learning so I hope you'll be patient with me like you did all this time. I don't need anything else but you and our babies, Alpha." promised Dean.

But in the next two and a half years, restlessness hit the Omega when his toddlers got more active and tested his patience daily.

His Alpha was at the peak of his career when Zachariah decided to retire and made him in charge of the company. 

Castiel spent lesser time at home home and more in his office that the Omega was gripped with stress, boredom and loneliness.

An opportunity to pursue modeling again came knocking when he least expected.

Will Castiel allow his Omega chased his dreams, knowing that his former career will only tear their family apart?

...........to be continued.............

 


End file.
